fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Xander/Warriors Quotes
Intro Cutscene * "I am the Crown Prince of Nohr...Xander. You are no one." Start of battle lines * ”Fighting is unavoidable.” Switching to Character * "" Ally Assist * (general) "You came? Thank you!" Help * "" Awakening Lines Awakening Mode * ”No mercy!” Strike Beginning * ”You’re right where I want you!” Strike * ”I’ll put you in your place!” Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Begone, wretch!" Strike * "Prepare yourself!" * "No quarter!" * "Interesting!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Vanguard * "I'll lend you my strength." As Vanguard (A) * "I'll take care of this!" As Support * "The power of Nohr is behind you!" As Support (A) * "Let us trust each other!" Dual Strike (special) With Ryoma With Ryoma as Support * Ryoma: "Prince of Nohr, I ask for your assistance." * Xander: "And you shall have it, Prince Ryoma." With Ryoma as Vanguard * Xander: '"Let's see that Hoshidan force!" * '''Ryoma: '"Yes! Let's go, Prince of Nohr!" With Hinoka With Hinoka as Support * 'Hinoka: '“I could use a hand, Prince Xander!” * 'Xander: '“I’ll cover you, Princess!” With Hinoka as Vanguard * '''Xander: “” * Hinoka: '“” ''With Camilla With Camilla as Support * '''Camilla: "It's time we went all out, Xander." * Xander: "If you say so, little sister." With Camilla as Vanguard * Xander: '"I'm relying on you, Camilla!" * '''Camilla: '"You won't be disappointed." With Camilla as Support (A) * '''Camilla: "Let's strike terror into their hearts!" * Xander: "I'd expect nothing less from a Nohrian Princess!" With Camilla as Vanguard (A) * Xander: '"Let's unleash our worst!" * '''Camilla: '"I hope Corrin isn't here to see this side of us!" WIth Leo With Leo as Support * '''Leo: "Let us go forth together!" * Xander: "I'm with you, Leo!" With Leo as Vanguard * Xander: '"Let us join our Nohrian Strength!" * '''Leo: '"We must take care not to shame our family." With Azura With Azura as Vanguard (not A) * '''Xander: "With me, Azura!" * Azura: "I'm at your side, Xander!" With Azura as Support (not A) * Azura: "Xander, please lend me your strength!" * Xander: "I can't refuse a request from you." With Niles With Niles as Support * 'Niles: '"Look at those glorious, suffering faces!" * 'Xander: '"Focus on the battle!" With Niles as Vanguard * 'Xander: '"Fight with me, Niles!" * 'Niles: '"Your wish is my command!" During Battle Praise Lines "Thank you,Leo.I was lucky when you showed up when you did." Praising Corrin * "Miraculous, Corrin! Your mastery of the sword will be remembered for ages." Praising Elise * "That was wonderful, Elise! When did you get so strong?" Level Up * "Good, but I know I can be stronger." Facing/Defeating an Enemy Defeating an officer * "" * "" Defeating a Hoshidan * "Is that all I can expect from the might of the Hoshidans?" Defeating Corrin * "Nice swordwork, Corrin. We should start up our training again!" Defeating Camilla * "That can't be all you've got Camilla!" Defeating Leo * "Today I won...but you get stronger every day, Leo." Defeating Elise * "You did well, Elise! Until the end, that is." Defeating Tiki * "I may have won, but...Tiki, your appearance belies your power." Base in Danger * "Damn our carelessness. The base is in danger!" Death Lines * "Perhaps...I was too...confident..." * "Damn! I have no choice but to flee!" Game over Line * "Ugh... we've accomplished nothing." * ”Defeated... how?” Victory Lines * "I will send you to your doom if you should dare challenge Nohr." Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Quote Category:Game Script